DRABBLES!
by dickgraysonisasterous
Summary: Ch 1. I'm a Slave 4 U


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

_**NOW ON TO THE DRABBLE**_

_I know I may be young, but I've got feeling too. And I need to do what I feel like doing. So let me go and just listen. All you people look at me like I'm a little girl. Well did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world. Always sayin' little girl don't step into the club. Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love. Get it {4x} (whooooa) get it{4x} (whooooa) (Do you like it) get it {4x} (ooohhh) (this feels good) *Panting*_

People say I am way too young for what I do. Whether it be my job as Robin, Boy Wonder or my job as The Unknown, the most popular pole dancer and stripper at club Gotham. I understand some of the things they may feel. I mean, I am only. But I like what I do.

_I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy_ ._ but I feel like talking feel like dancing when I see this guy. What's practical, what's logical. What the hell, who cares? All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there._

I admit it. I don't seem like someone who would go to a club and dance around a let all the guys stare at me like a piece of meat and touch me but I only let them because _HE_ comes here every night. My Bruce. He doesn't even notice it's me though. To focused on the skimpily dressed girls to notice the sexy little boy throwing away his clothes and grinding down a pole like it's his lifeline.

_I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not tryin' to hid it. Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me, (I just wanna dance next to you) to another time and place. Baby, don't you wanna dance, up on me, (are you ready) leaving behind my name and age (Lets go) _

I would do anything to get him to watch me. I was his whenever he decided to watch me. But even if he did he would get angry. I mean, I am like a son to him. I wish I had the courage to walk over to him, tell him he can nave all of me. I wish I could tell him I want to be his slave. I wish he would come over and grab me and dance with me and grind against me. But that can never happen. Can it?

_(Like that) (You like it) (Now watch me) *Panting* Get it {4x} (whooooa) Get it{4x} (whooooa) get it {4x} (ooohhh) *Panting* I really want to dance tonight with you. ( I just can't help myself) I really wanna do what you want me to. ( I just feel I let myself go) I really wanna dance tonight with you. ( wanna see you move) I really wanna do what you want me to. (Uh Uh Uh) Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me, (I just wanna dance next to you) to another time and place. Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me, (are you ready) Leaving behind my name and age. _

He looked over in my direction. I bowed my head but kept on doing what I do best. He is watching me. I can tell he is turned on by my stripping and grinding. I really want him to come over to me and make me do everything he wants me to. I want to be his. I want to do whatever he wants. He doesn't even need to love me. I just want him.

_I'm a slave for you, (take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. I'm a slave (it just feels right) for you. ( it just feels good) I won't deny it; I'm not tryin' to hide it. (Baby) __**Get it {4x} (whooooa) Get it {4x} (whooooa) Get it {4x} (ooohhh) *Panting* **__( Bold 2x) I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now) I can't deny it; (Yeah) I'm not tryin' to hide it. (Like That)_

I spun on the pole and grabbed it only to do a back bend and look around for Bruce. I gasped. He was right in front of me, standing next to the stage. His eyes widened slightly when he saw it was me but then they narrowed and he smirked. The main attraction was usually me but tonight the club had a contortionist that everybody was focused on. So no one noticed when Bruce grabbed me and carried me out of the club. He threw me into the wall in the ally next to the club. He molded his body against mine, pushing his knee between my legs and grinding against me as I whimpered. He took hand cuffs out of his utility belt (A/N: Yes, he had his utility belt. CRIME NEVER RESTS!) and used them to keep my hands behind my back. He leaned in next to my ear and what he growled to my made me moan.

"Tonight you're my slave."


End file.
